Fiolet Ever After?
by Fiolet4eva
Summary: Violet Cassidy Taylor is back at the A.N.T. Farm. When she was 13 she was suspended for a year. Before that, Olive and Chyna had a huge fight making Violet and Olive BFFs ,not to mention that Olive brought her there. Worth reading even if you don't like Fiolet. Fiolet/Flyna.
1. Cast

**So this is my Fiolet/Flyna/Violet x OC fanfic. I hope you like it but this is just the cast. I'm still thinking about who Olive will date. Thank you!**

China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks

Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle

Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby

Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed

Carlon Jeffery as Cameron Parks

**Recurring**

Claire Engler as Violet Cassidy Taylor

Kelli Berglund as Jade Taylor (new)

Bradley Steven Perry as Jake Reed (new)


	2. Chyna's an Internet Sensation!

**First REAL chapter. Post any ideas in the reviews!**

Olive and Violet were on the couch in Olive's living room watching the TV when this came on:

Host: As you all know, Chyna Parks became an internet sensation just yesterday!

Olive groaned.

Chyna: Hey guys! I'm Chyna Parks, and I'm going to be singing _The Way That You Do_ sang by Austin Moon!

_Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag_

_You got a "Kick-Me" sign covering the skills that you have_

_And it all looks wrong when you're looking down_

_You get dizzy, doin' 360's_

_And you can't break out!_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that  
Just don't forget that I've got your back  
Now turn up the beat and bump that track  
(Bump that track)  
Yeah!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do_

_Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways  
You got your epic wins, 364 days  
And it's feelin' like your game is crazy off  
But all you need is to bring the heat  
Get back on top_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that  
Just don't forget that I got your back  
Now turn up the beat and bump that track  
(Bump that track)  
Yeah!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do_

_You're off the charts  
You're number one  
You got the fire and you can't be undone  
You breakin' records  
You make it pop  
You got the fire so keep burnin' it up!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
(Nobody)  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do_

Host: And that was the beautiful, wonderful, amazing, talented, gorgeous-

Chyna: Oh stop it! By the way, I'll be signing Autographs on Sept.10 at Webster High!

Host: That was Chyna Parks and thanks for tuning into _America Stars! _We'll have much much more Chyna Parktastic things this week.

Olive turns the TV off.

Olive: Sure. You sing one song on the internet and you bcome popular. Big deal.

Violet: That host was all over her. _And that was the beautiful, wonderful, amazing, talented, gorgeous Chyna Parks!__**[A/N: That was Violet in a mimicking way]**_

* * *

_TV commercial after America Stars!_

Angus: Wow now she's popular!

Fletcher: Yeah that's the problem.

Angus: What do you mean?

Fletcher: Now that she's an internet sensation, I won't have a chance with her.

Angus: Oh right.

Fletcher: I'll just go to her house tommorrow and ask her out, before she becomes obnoxious like all the other teen celeberties.


	3. Fletcher gets a Date

**Like? 4 reviews and you will get chapter 3.**

_At the Parks' Residence..._

Fletcher rang the doorbell at Chyna's house, finding Darryl standing in front of it.

Darryl: YO Fletch-Dawg!

Fletcher: Hey D-Bomb!

Darryl: You here for Chyna? Cause she's not here.

Fletcher: Oh. Well I'll just wait until she comes.

* * *

_Violet's House with Olive and Violet._

Violet and Olive were watching Chyna's video and reading the comments, hoping to find some hate comments.

**FletcherQ: You Rock!**

**Ryder: Awesome voice! Are you single?**

**FletcherQ's reply to Ryder: Back off!**

_140 comments more..._

Violet: If she becomes even more popular, I promise I'm going to bite her head off!

Olive: Really?!

* * *

_Back at the Parks' Residence..._

Chyna: Hey Fletch. You wanna take a walk outside?

Fletcher jumped to his feet.

Fletcher: Yeah!

They walked outside the neighborhood.

Fletcher: So Chyna, I want to ask you something. Just promise me you won't freak out.

Chyna: I promise. You can tell me anything.

Fletcher: Willyougooutwithme?

Chyna: I'm sorry what?

Random papparizzi show up.

Interviewer: We're here with Chyna Parks!

He looks at Fletcher.

Interviewer: And she seems to be with a boyfriend.

Chyna: What? No!

* * *

They ran away.

Fletcher: So, will you go out with me?

Chyna: Sure!

Lexi Reed was walking down the street, until she stopped in her tracks.

_Can I believe my eyes? Is that Chyna kissing someone? _She decided to go closer.

She went closer until it randomly started raining.

Lexi: Aaah! The rain is messing up my dress and my leather boots!

The couple heard her shriek and stopped to see who it was. They didn't even notice it was raining until then.

Chyna: Lexi?

Fletcher: What are you doing here?

Lexi: Picking up my brother, that's what!

Chyna: Why didn't you take a car?

Lexi: Because, my dad took it away until I can pay the car insurance company! Well see ya. Oh and Chyna, I'm going to post a video and it's going to have wayyy more hits than yours.

**If any Flynatics/Flyna shippers are reading this, do you like the Flyna romance so far? Fioleters/Fiolet shippers don't worry, Fiolet will have some romance later on.**


	4. School Embarressments & Trouble

**Thanx for all the reviews! Finally got a chance to update. **

** TEDOG: I changed a bit of your idea.**

**Things u need to know:**

**1. Violet's older sister, Jade, is portrayed by Kelli Berglund. 2. When I make an OC, I like to have someone portray it. 3. I still need ideas.**

**4. Emily is portrayed by Peyton R. List. 5. Brooke is portrayed by Oana Gregory. 6. Sometimes in POVs it changed to quotations (" ")**

**7. Olive and Violet are next door neighbors. 8. Violet doesn't have a crush on Fletcher yet(she gave up on him). 9. Olive and Chyna aren't BFFs anymore. 10. Chyna and Violet are friends still. 11. The teenagers (Lexi, Paisley, and Cameron|PS, the ANTs turned into teens) are about 17 years old. 12. Anything in bold and italisized is me!**

**PS: What's a One-shot?**

**Violet's outfit: **

**Tank top: girls-clothing/embellished-cami/5431196/610 (black)  
**

**Top: girls-clothing/sequin-graphic-high-low-tee/6105938 (purple)**

**Jeans: girls-clothing/skinny-jeans/4671124/606**

**Next day top: girls-clothing/one-shoulder-ruffle-chiffon-top/2731506?clearance=1**

**Olive's Outfit:**

**Top: girls-clothing/polka-dot-tiered-cami/9031252/666?clearance=1 (the green one)**

**Sweats: girls-clothing/sequin-foil-cuff-sweatpants/6300927/68**

**Next day top: girls-clothing/embellished-circle-top/8805871?clearance=1**

**Next day pants: jeans**

**Chyna's Outfit:**

**Tank top: ****girls-clothing/embellished-cami/5431196/610 (black)**

**Top: girls-clothing/sequin-graphic-high-low-tee/6105938/658**

**Skirt: girls-clothing/dip-dye-circle-skirt/5081812?clearance=1 (pink)**

**Next day top: girls-clothing/mix-pattern-layered-top/2741501**

**Next day shorts: Really short jean shorts**

**PS: Can't wait for ChANTs of a Lifetime tonight! And Big Dreams & Big Apples!**

* * *

**Olive's POV**

Violet: Another internet sensation?! _**They're at Violet's house watching **__**America Stars**__**.**_

Olive/Me: Seriously?!

Host: Lexi Reed is an internet sensation!

Olive/Me: Oh no.

Lexi: Well I'm going to sing this song called _Fearless._

You used to make my heart pound Just the thought of you You used to be a cold wind Always blowing through But I won't take it anymore That's not what I came here for

I'm stuck in your head I'm back from the dead

Got you runnin' scared I'm fearless I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out I'm takin' you down Don't you come around I'm fearless

I got the upper hand now And you're losin' ground now You never had to fight back Never lost a round You see the gloves are coming off Tell me when you're had enough, yeah

Ready for a showdown And we're face to face I think I'll rearrange it Put you into place You don't get the best of me Check it, you're afraid of me

I'm stuck in your head I'm back, back from the dead Got you runnin' scared I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out I'm takin' you down Don't you come around I'm fearless, I'm fearless

You used to make my heart pound Just the thought of you But now you're in the background What you gonna do? Sound off if you hear this We're feelin' fearless! We're feelin' fearless!

I'm stuck in your head I'm back, back from the dead Got you runnin' scared I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out I'm takin' you down Don't you come around I'm fearless

I'm stuck in your head I'm back, back from the dead Got you runnin' scared I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out I'm takin' you down Don't you come around I'm fearless, I'm fearless

_Host: So Lexi-_

Lexi: Call me Lextraordinary. Everyone does.

Violet rolled her eyes.

Host: Okay then Lexi-

Lexi gave him her death stare.

Host: -Lextraordinary. So good night America! Thanks for tuning in to, _America Stars!_

* * *

_Next day..._ **Sept. 10, First day of school and autograph signing for Chyna and Lexi.**

**Olive's POV**

_I woke up at 6:42 A.M. from my alarm clock, and brushed my teeth and changed. My alarm ringed telling me to do "something". I opened my window and got my iPod and turned on some music._

_*Flashback*_

_Olive/Me: VIOLET! WAKE UP!_

_Violet: Would it kill you to use a ringtone?_

_*End of Flashback*_

_I looked into Violet's room and it was purple. Ughh! So not soothing. I played a song._

I'll be your entertainer  
I'm putting on a show  
I'm gonna levitate you  
Leave you wa-wa-wanting more

I see you're fascinated

I've got you hypnotized  
White gloves, what you dream of  
A fantasy before your eyes

Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion

1-2-3...I disappear  
I'm coming right back so stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressing girl  
But I'm just an illusion

Ohhh  
Uh, listen!

I ain't no fake Houdini  
I'll put a spell on you  
I'm something like a genie  
Girl I'll make your wish come true

And now our time is running  
With every grain of sand  
So here's the grand finale  
Watch me do my sleight of hand

Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion

1-2-3...I disappear  
I'm coming right back so stay right here  
Ain't no second guess girl  
I'm impressing girl  
I'm just an illusion

Somewhere in a dream  
We'll meet again, my baby  
And I promise that I won't disappear  
I'll be right here  
And I won't be, won't be, won't be  
Just an illusion (yeah, baby)

Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion

1-2-3...I disappear  
I'm coming right back so stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressive girl  
I'm just an illusion

Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion

1-2-3...I disappear  
I'm coming right back, so stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressive girl  
It's just an illusion

Violet: You had to play the whole song?

Olive/Me: You asked for a ringtone.

Violet: Fine. I need an outfit that stay clean and will not get dirty by a huge mob. Plus it has to be cute.

Olive/Me: Since when did you get into fashion?

Violet: A while ago.

Olive/Me: Yay!

_A while later..._

**Violet's POV**

Olive and I walked to school and fought our way through the crowd at Webster High

Violet/Me: Move people! Make way!_ I yelled._

Chyna: Thanks for coming! And here is your autograph!

Lexi: And here's your autograph! On a scale from 9-10, how pretty am I?

Olive: Oh great. There's Chyna.

Fletcher went over there and kissed Chyna on the cheek. Chyna blushed and smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

Fletcher then walked over here.

Fletcher: Hey Olive, hey Violet. _  
_

Chyna: Fletch! I need you right now!

Fletcher walked back over there.

Olive: Okay Violet, I need you to push Chyna over.

Violet/Me: What?

Olive put me on a skateboard and pushed me to Chyna. Luckily for her, she got out of the way. The bad news is, I fell on top of a brunette.


End file.
